La Libertad
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap - Ginny ha cambiado de vida...mundo muggle, palmeras, sol y olas...es cuanto necesita para ser feliz...ya no quiere saber nada mas del mundo magico...pero un dia alguien aparece en su busca...-COMPLETADO-


Holas!Bueno aki os dejo un pequeño fic...siempre me pasa lo mismo...escribo muchos pero luego no los continuo...asi que ire publicandolos resumidolos en un solo cap...a ver si os gusta xD  
  
...............   
  
Corriendo a contracorriente sentir que no te encuentro entre tanta gente....  
  
El despertador estaba sonando...ginny lo puso en modo radio subio el volumen al limite y se levanto de un salto de la cama...su vecina del 5º no tardo en quejarse golpeando el techo...pero esta vez no le estropearian el dia...la ignoro y siguio tarareando la cancion...subio las persianas colgandose de ellas...el sol colaba algunos rayos de sol por los visillos...se habia levantado con mucha vitalidad...  
  
-Valla dia mas bueno! No quiero pensar como estara el agua...-decia ginny impaciente  
  
Si salgo y te busco y no veo el momento me asustoo...te vuelvo a buscar sentir que nadie me escuchaaaaa...  
  
Ginny cantaba o mas bien berreaba pegando saltos...se dirigio al armario y comenzo a tirar ropa para escoger su vestimenta de hoy....escogio un bikini rojo una camiseta ajustada de tirantes con el numero 8 en la espalda, unos piratas agujereados, sus queridisimos playeros y las gafas de su mochila con crema, llaves, toalla, revista y peine y salio disparada de casa...no necesitaba nada mas para ser feliz...bajo las escaleras de 3 en 3 y por fin llego a la calle...inspiro...se sentia libre...solto su monopatin, se puso los cascos y salio disparada hacia casa de mike...  
  
Quiero volver a sentir escuchar solo tu voz que me diga que todas las mañanas repetia en sueños...  
  
-wolaaass!-dijo ginny tiro el monopatin en la entrada y abrio la portilla del jardin de la casa de la playa de mike...-–Ginny comenzo a aporrear la puerta...era inutil... - como va a oir algo con esa musica TANNN ALTAA! -no se oia ni el timpre ni los aporreos y gritos de ginny...sonaba la cancion de avril lavigne - my happy ending...  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
-por lo menos la musica es buena...-dijo ginny riendose... intento abrir el garaje tirando del porton...si! por fin le servia que mike fuera tan descuidado!Ginny entro y observo todas las tablas de surf que tenia mike colgadas en las paredes...sus padres se lo concedian todo al ser hijo unico... que suerte...pero a pesar de haber estado muy mimado...no era nada egoista, lo compartia todo con ella...era su mejor amigo...   
  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
-Esta hoy es para mi..me la pido!-se dijo ginny cogiendo una tabla impaciente por probarla...  
  
-Wolasss!- grito avril desde la portilla-valla buen tiempo que hace!!!  
  
-ya te digo...venga vamos por aquí...mike no me abre...-ginny entro en casa de mike desde el garaje...paro la musica y apago el calentador...  
  
-eyyyyy!-grito mike desde la ducha  
  
.......................  
  
Ginny intentaba sacar su tabla del capót encima del coche de mike..  
  
-espera o se te caera encima –dijo Avril todavia sentada en el coche demasiado concentrada en su movil como para mirar a ginny mientras hablaba...-MIKE HAZ ALGO!  
  
Mike termino de sacar las cosas del maletero y lo cerro dirigiendose hacia ginny para ayudarle a quitar las tablas...-soys unas inutiles...  
  
-por fin llegais!llevo esperando media ora- se quejaba larry  
  
culpa de mike...-decian avril y ginny a la vez  
  
-venga! Al agua!-grito mike  
  
Ginny se desvistio en 2 seg metiendo su ropa echa un churro en la mochila...tiro su mochila nada mas pisar la arena y empezo a correr hacia las olas con su tabla...tenia unas ganas inmensas de probar el agua...  
  
-ahhh esta helada!-grito avril deteniendose en la orilla...a ginny no le importaba nada..se tiro en cuanto le cubrio por encima de la rodilla... era cierto estaba helada...las olas eran perfectas y el agua cristalina...Esta era la vida que a ginny le gustaba...estaba harta de la magia y de todo ese mundo...Llevaba viviendo 2 años en el mundo muggle y tenia claro que no volveria al mundo magico...tenia recuerdos demasiado dolorosos...  
  
Despues de unas olas entro una gran pandilla de chicos...que se colocaron cerca de ellos...ginny los observo...seria dificil coger las olas si habia tanta gente...ginny vio a un rubio peinandose igual que draco...echando el pelo hacia atrás..se le vinieron al instante tantos buenos recuerdos...ginny agito la cabeza intentando borrarlos... vio que se acercaba una ola y la cogio entrando en el tubo...le habia salido perfecta...ginny sonrio satisfecha y se tiro de cabeza al agua...por lo que se ve la pandilla no se esperaba que supiese hacer surf...estaban mirandola extrañados ginny se echo boca a bajo sobre su tabla y comenzo a nadar para acercarse a sus amigos..  
  
-muy buena Ginny-dijo mike giñandole un ojo  
  
El rubio se dio la vuelta y la miro extrañado...ginny quedo boqueabierta  
  
-Dra...draco...-murmuro ginny sorprendida  
  
-Ginny...  
  
......................................................  
  
Los 2 se fueron hacia unos arboles que habia en la playa a la sombra...  
  
-no me puedo creer que estes aquí...-decia ginny mirando al suelo sentada en un tronco de un arbol caido...-pense que habias muerto...  
  
Draco estaba apoyado en una palmera con las manos en los bolsillos de su bañador...-si...tuve que fingir mi muerte para poder cambiar mi vida...ya sabes como me vigilaban mi padre y los mort..  
  
-si, ya lo se-dijo ginny interrumpiendole rapidamente...cualquier recuerdo de magia le dolia...todo le recordaba a la separacion entre ellos...despues de la presion de toda su familia y amigos desde que se enteraron que estaban juntos... terminaron rompiendo...  
  
-bueno...-dijo draco con un suspiro...-y sigues saliendo con harry?  
  
Ginny se atraganto con el chicle- que?-dijo tosiendo  
  
-oh no te hagas la despistada...me lo conto el poco antes de que me fuera...-draco se estaba estirando y lo dijo a la ligera intentando que no se notara que le importaba...  
  
-como que te lo conto el? draco...harry y yo nunca salimos juntos... –dijo seria... cada vez se convencia mas de que no queria volver a ese mundo..  
  
-como? Y xq iba a ment...? ah claro...-murmuro draco mirando al suelo-...para separarnos...  
  
-entonces... el bebe de pansy?-pregunto ginny sospechando...-me conto que el dia que nos enfadamos estuviste con ella...se quedo embarazada y tendriais que estar juntos para k su hijo tuviera un padre...  
  
-k te dijo eso?-grito draco- y creiste esa estupidez?   
  
-bueno... al principio luego estabas tan raro...-decia arrepentida...  
  
-eso era x mi padre...-dijo draco calmandose...-no me lo puedo creer...se aliaron para...  
  
-separarnos-dijeron los 2 a la vez...se miraron a los ojos...ya habia pasado mucho tiempo...  
  
-bue...bueno y que haces por aquí?-dijo ginny intentando no deprimirse  
  
-siempre me hablabas de este sitio...quise conocerlo ahora que soy libre-dijo inspirando el aire puro de la playa...  
  
-te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa echandose sobre el tronko  
  
-si...pero no vine solo por eso...  
  
-entonces?  
  
Draco se agacho a donde estaba ginny-esta claro no? Vine a por ti...-dijo sonriendola  
  
Y comenzaron a besarse a la sombra de las palmeras...sin preocupaciones...ahora que por fin eran libres... 


End file.
